The liquid crystal display (LCD) generating flicker phenomena has a variety of reasons, the main reason is the difference of the thin film transistor (TFT) leakage, i.e. the leakage of the TFT applying negative gray voltage is greater than the leakage of the TFT applying positive gray voltage, so that the capacity of the storage capacitor of the array substrate applying positive and negative gray voltage has the difference. With the LCD is widely used in various display fields and in order to reduce the power consumption, the LCDs are often applied a lower source driving voltage, so that the difference of the gray voltage of the adjacent gray is smaller, the flicker phenomena are generated more easily, effect the display.